Pain
by XxSetsuna-ChanxX
Summary: Yugi finds Anzu and Yami kissing.He cuts himself to ease the pain of his broken heart. Warning's :Yaoi,Cutting,and Anzu/Tea Bashing! 6/2/2011 Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. Don't worry

**Pharaohs-hikari:**Yay! I wrote a sad/happy storie!

**Yami:**don't you have to finish your other stories?

**Pharaohs-hiakri:**-glares and sighs-Yes...But i wanted to write a sad storie for once!Now do the disclamer!

**Yami:**-sighs-Pharaos-hiakri does not own yugioh or any of the characters.

**Pharaos-hiakri:**Enjoy!

Yugi stood there,staring at a kissing Yami and Anzu pulled away she smiled at a gawking Yugi.

"How could you?"Yugi 's eyes widened as he heard his aibou suddenly he felt rush of emotions appear through there ,hurt,anger,and sad.

Yugi ran crying to his and Yami's apartment he threw the door open and ran to the opened the door and found his hidden knife and grabbed slit his wrist._'Why?Why did he do that?'_

One,slit,"Aibou..."

Two,slit,"Aibou stop..."

Three,slit,"Aibou! Stop!"

Yami ran in and grabbed the knife away from Yugi."Aibou! Stop! If you keep cutting yourself your going to die to the due of bloodloss!"Yugi stared at him and laughed."And why do YOU care? Don't you want to be with that slut Anzu?"Yugi screamed,tears restarting.

Yami closed his eyes as he felt anger and pain rush through the mindlink.

Yugi continued,"I love you yami! I love you! Anzu dosen't! She just wants to get in your pants!"

Yami opened his crimson eyes that was now filled with tears."Aibou I don't love her! I love you!"

Yami kissed Yugi 's eyes widened but closed as he kissed back.

Yami stopped and pulled away."But what about Anzu?"Yugi asked smiled and said"She can just go to hell,"


	2. Revenge is sweet

Yo! I am back!

Anyway...Here is chapter 2 of "Pain"!

~HiBitchImaline~

Yami smirked as he watched Anzu walk in. He turned to Yugi and smiled. "Ready aibou?"

Yugi smirked,"Hai Yami!"

Yugi turned to look out the window, whilst listening for Anzu. Yami watched Anzu with a heated glare until she turned around. She gave him a seductive smile, and he soon returned his.

Anzu went and sat in her desk that was by Yami. Yami took out a peice of paper and wrote down a note on it, and threw it on Anzu's desk. She sooned opened it and read it, and wrote a reply on it.

The note read: 'Meet me at the Gym?' 'Sure~!'

When Yami got it back, he smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

~HiBitchImaline~

Anzu walked into the Gym and smiled. Oh her Yami-kins was such a sweetheart! She was SO glad that she is dating him and Yugi wasn't!

'I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about? Oh! Is he going to propose? I hope he is!',Anzu thought with excitement. Now all she had to do was wait...

"Anzu. It's so nice for you to come all the way here!" She heard Yami's voice call out from the dark. She smiled brightly and replied,"Oh Yami-kins! I would do ANYTHING for you!"

Yami smirked to himself. "Anzu sweetie?"-he shuddered-"Come towards the light. I can't see you over there!"

"Sure babe!"

Anzu walked towards the one light in the Gym. When she stepped into it he found himself staring at a brown-haired girl in a tight blue tank-top and white short-shorts with black high-heeled boots. He just about barfed when he seen her. But the look of disgust turned into a smirk. It was time.

She expected herself to be brought into a mind-blowing kiss, but instead found herself with him yelling,"NOW JOU!"

Something cold and wet fell onto her. The lights suddenly turned on. She seen Yugi and Honda with camera's. She looked down and gasped. All on her and the floor was used jock-straps dipped in dirty mop water. Anzu screamed and glared at Yugi, Honda, and Jounuchi.

She turned to Yami. "YAMI! BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THEM!", she screeched. Yami all but smirked and asked, "Now, why would I do that?"

She stared at him with bright blue(?) eyes. "B-Beacause, I'm your g-girlfriend.", she whimpered.

Yami gave her an evil smile(smirk?). "Actually anzu. We we're never boyfriend and girlfriend in the first place. You just assumed we we're."

She whimpered again.

Yami smirked and continued,"I am actually dating Yugi." He pulled Yugi into a kiss. When they seperated, Yugi smirked over at Anzu.

"Sorry Anzu. Oh. Wait. I'm not sorry. See ya! Bitch!", he, and everyone else, laughed and left.

Anzu collapsed on the ground and began to cry.

~HiBitchImaline~

Yugi turned to Yami and gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks Yami."

Yami looked down at him and gave a small smile,"No problem, Aibou."

THE END! (XD)

Well! There ya go! Review please!


End file.
